Sweet and Spicy
by RapidSammi
Summary: ...He likes midnight walks, but he didn't know that a bunch of dickbags liked midnight beatings. (Rated T for safety. Explicit language galore.)


It was a gloomy December night in Ebott City. The stars were in hiding, the moon was not shining, the streets were dead silent... On nights like these, skeletons like him really shouldn't be going out on late-night strolls. It's kind of dangerous, yanno?

.

But Underswap Papyrus- he's called Honey as a nickname nowadays- absolutely adored nighttime, even if there were no stars up above to admire and no moonlight cascading down to light his way. It eluded a certain calmness for him, like a lazy Saturday morning, and a sense of peace. Hell, even the dead silence was pretty relaxing to him.

.

And so Honey was walking along the silent, dimly-lit streets with his hands deposited in his pockets and a toothpick bouncing in between his teeth casually with each stride. Since he had sworn off cigarettes once they had reached the surface, he had to use another... healthier method of occupying himself.

.

The tall skeleton hummed his theme song to himself quietly around the toothpick, his eyelights dancing around as he took in the new surroundings. Instead of sticking to the same route like every other night, Honey had decided to branch out his options and explore the city a little while he walked.

.

He had to admit, humans sure knew how to make things look real pretty, even if they could be real pieces of shit half the time.

.

Honey paused at the mouth of an ominous-looking alleyway when he heard a pained groan come from within the hungry darkness, and his SOUL seized with both apprehension and concern. "H-hey, is anyone there?" He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to call out to a stranger, but, as his brother stated, he cared too much for his own good sometimes. It used to be the other way around, but... well, that had obviously changed now.

.

He nervously edged closer to the alleyway when he didn't get an answer, mentally chastising himself for being so reckless. The farther he walked in the darkness, the louder the labored breathing got, and the stronger his concern overpowered him. Just who was sitting in an alley all roughed up like that? Why were they hurt in the first place? Was the threat still nearby?

.

Huffing through his nose-hole, Honey allowed some magic to flow into his left eye socket to gain better navigation in the pitch darkness, and he recoiled at the sight that rewarded his effort, a reasonable and confusing mix of shock, horror, concern, and panic crowding his mind.

.

It was his darker counterpart- Underfell Papyrus, or Edge- and he did not look like absolute shit.

.

Honey darted toward him and got on his knees beside the skeleton once he was able to snap himself out of his stupor, gently patting the other's uninjured cheek. If his face was THIS messed up, then how did the rest of him look?..

.

He's not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Edgelord, buddy, you need to stay awake!" He told the other desperately, and his horror only grew when he earned a gurgled whine in response. What the fuck had happened to him?!

.

"Shit- fucking shit!" He cursed, and then patted Edge's cheek again when he noticed Edge's eye-lids(?) were drooping. "Edgelord! Edge! Papyrus, I need you to open your eyes and look at me, alright?"

.

Edge made another pained noise that made his SOUL clench, and he blinked open his eyes (Eye sockets? Fuck me, I don't know!), hazy red eyelights blearily staring up at him. Honey swore he felt like crying when he noticed the sheer exhaustion on his doppelganger's abused face. It was frightening to see this side of the emo version of him. It was frightening because he had once felt like that for a while after the incident that had left him and his brother all alone.

.

He couldn't leave Edge to suffer alone. He refused.

.

The hoodie-clad skeleton inhaled noisily and carefully scooped his battered double in his arms, unnerved by how easy that was to do. He knew they were nothing but bones with clothes, but shouldn't Edge be a little heavier than this? I mean, for fuck's sake, Edge was TALLER than him by at least half a foot- WITHOUT his goddamn heels.

.

His action, no matter how careful he'd been about performing it, still earned yet another gurgled whine, and he squirmed a bit in panic and fear not for his life, but for Edge's. He would get answers to his swarming questions later. For now, he needed to focus on his injured counterpart before he crumbled to dust in his arms.

.

"A-alright, buddy. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna take a shortcut, so hold on to me, okay?" thankfully, Edge was conscious enough to hear him, because he felt the other's clawed phalanges gripping him as tightly as his weakened state would allow for him to, and to his great concern, that wasn't very tightly at all. He needed to get him patched up as soon as possible.

.

 ** _In void._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Static. Dark. Friendly?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Out void._**

.

When they reappeared back in the skeleton residence, where the four of them were living together, Edge jerked in his arms a little, but otherwise didn't react to the shortcut, not that he really expected him to. His doppelganger's barely even conscious, so how could he be expected to react quickly when he was like this?

.

"O-okay, okay. Edge, I'm gonna get the m-med kit. Just... stay here, alright?" Honey tried not to let his panic show as he carefully lay his dark double on the couch, but he was sure even Edge could hear his SOUL beating like a drum on steroids as he went to retrieve the med kit. At times like these, he really appreciated his shortcuts.

.

Within moments, he was back at Edge's side with the small white case in his hands, and this was when he realized that he couldn't do jackshit if he didn't know the wounds exact locations and how to access them easily. "Edge, I-I don't wanna invade your privacy, b-but I gotta take your armor off." He informs the other shakily, but Edge didn't seem to even hear him anymore. That means he has to work fast.

.

Sucking in a short breath and quickly releasing it, Honey began to unbuckle and slide off the armor, and he found himself surprised by how small Edge really looked without that bulky 'battle body' of his.

.

 _Enough, Papyrus! This isn't the time for you to get lost in thought!_ He thought to himself, taking another steadying breath before he hesitantly peeled up the other's shirt to see what all he needed to do. Honey's eyelights vanished at the sight that greeted him.

.

Broken- no, SHATTERED bones with dry and fresh blood covering most of Edge's upper body, and some of the ribs had snapped off at odd angles, but the majority were twisted and cracked and shattered, and the magic that held Edge's body together just barely kept the snapped bones from turning to dust, only weak little wisps of red magic holding him together.

.

Honey checked Edge, as he knew he should have done before.

.

 **UNDERFELL PAPYRUS**  
 **LV 13**  
 **HP: 13/20**  
 **DF: 23 (46) Gold: 0**  
 **AT: 25 (50) EXP: 3500**  
 ***he's buckling under the pressure, and yet he's still trying to hide it all.**

.

Somehow, as he noticed the other's HP bar go down by one, his SOUL beat even faster at the horrifying realization.

.

Edge was losing HP by the minute.

.

Honey quickly got to work, healing what he could and then cleaning, disinfecting, and wrapping what was left of the wounds. He didn't have as much experience in doing this as he probably should have, but he had no time to doubt himself right now. All he could do is do what he can, then hope for the best.

.

The lanky skeleton's arms were sore by the time he finished taking care of the last wound, wondering dimly how much time had passed since he had started. He didn't have the energy or will to check his phone. He should probably call the others, but...

.

His flavor text had said something odd, didn't it? That he was trying to hide something? What had caused this edgy skeleton so much pain and grief that his body was ready to fall to dust? And he did need to know who had done this to him and what had actually happened...

.

...Fuck, was he really going to probe into Edge's memories like this?..

.

...A shaky sigh as he sat lay a hand on Edge's scarred skull. Well, he's killed a child multiple times before, so this shouldn't be the worst thing he's done, right?

.

Honey summoned the other's SOUL hesitantly, and lost his breath at the sheer beauty. The SOUL itself was a mess of crisscrossing scars that vaguely matched the ones on his body, but the light... It was a dark, almost bloody-looking red, and it had a captivating glow to it. Not quite as bright as it probably should have been, but it was... It was something.

.

He shook his head and guided Edge's SOUL into his cupped palms, hoping desperately that he wouldn't regret this later. He didn't exactly have an option at the moment, though.

.

Sighing, he let his magic, in the shape of golden-looking tendrils of light, carefully probe at the very culmination of his alternate, searching for his memories without triggering pain.

.

Disorientation clouded him, and he squeezed his eye sockets shut with a gasp.

.

* * *

.

"...One?"

.

"y-yeah two?"

.

"Why is he so mean to us?"

.

"...i dunno, two. i- i just dunno."

.

 **000**

.

"You-you don't have to do this!"

.

"*..."

.

"P-please not again, please! It-it hurts! It hurts!"

.

"8There is no mercy in this hateful world, you'd be killed the instant you step outside."

.

"B-but there has to be good in everyone! Anyone can be a g-good person if they tried!"

.

"*You are naive, Two. Maybe this will help clear things up for you."

.

"W-WAIT-"

.

CLICK **.**

.

An agonized wail.

.

"*...Foolish thing..."

.

"PLE-PLEASE N-N-NO MORE! NO M-MORE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

.

"*You aren't even halfway through, Two. For lack of better words, suck it up."

.

 **000**

.

" **...** "

.

"...Sans?"

.

" **what, you stupid brat?** "

.

"W-why do you hate me now?"

.

" **i don't. i'm just sick of taking care of your dumb ass.** "

.

"I don't understand... W-what am I doing wrong, brother?"

.

SMACK.

.

" **yer bein' too nice ta everybody, ya dumb little shit! both of us almost died several times 'cause of yer stupid morals!** "

.

"..."

.

" **...go upstairs to yer room, brat. 'm sick of lookin' at ya."**

.

"O-okay, Sans."

.

 **000**

.

" **why're you so fucked up, brat? did you get in a fight? you better not expect me ta kiss it better or some shit.** "

"..."

.

" **uh, brat? why're you staring at me like that?** "

.

"Shut up, Sans."

.

" **eh? what'd you say?** "

.

"I said... Shut the fuck up, Sans."

.

" **...pap, what happened?** "

.

"..."

.

" **bro? what. the hell. happened?** "

.

PING. CRASH.

.

" **nngk?!"**

.

"You will address me as 'boss' from now on."

.

" **p-papyrus, the fuck is wrong with you?!"**

.

CRASH.

.

"Did you not hear me clearly enough, whelp, or do I need to repeat myself?!"

.

" **...n-no boss, i-i heard you...** "

.

"Good, now get out of my sight, I'm sick of looking at you."

.

" **...y-yes boss.** "

.

There was a pop, and a short silence, before-

.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry, I-I... Why does my S-SOUL hurt so much?! Why?! Why?! I-I don't understand! I-I don't... I don't... understand..."

.

...CRACK...

.

 **000**

.

" **What do you filth want?** "

.

~"Tch, do you hear this guy? Talking us down like he's some sorta prince or something! Hah!"

.

^"Heh heh... I say we teach this monster some manners. Whaddya say, guys?"

.

-"Agreed!"

.

_"Yeah!"

.

`"Let's burn 'em!"

.

#"Teach 'em respect!"

.

" **I do hope you know that I've fought twice your little gang's number and won far too easily.** "

.

^"Oh, this guy's cocky! This should be fun!"

.

~"Heh heh... We're gonna have this monster beggin' fer mercy by the time we're done."

.

_"Ya can't do shit, ya damn brat! Remember that law? Ya ain't allowed to use yer magic in public!"

.

" **...** "

.

`"Oh, but this monster'll pro'lly disobey anyway."

.

^"C'mon, let's beat 'em to submission!"

.

-"YEAH!"

.

* * *

.

Honey was pulled back into reality when his SOUL was seized with a blue-SOUL, and he was hardly able to orient himself before he was tossed away and into a random wall.

.

" **N-no more, no more, n-no more, n-no more pain- NO MORE PAIN!** " He lay still against the wall, stunned.

.

It took him a few moments to reconnect, and as soon as he did, Honey scrambled up and rushed over to Edge's side, reaching out to try and help his counterpart calm down.

.

A clawed hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could touch him, shrunken red eyelights watching him from dark eye sockets, and Honey froze when he saw the almost childlike fear and confusion swimming in those quivering pinpricks.

.

Edge didn't recognize him, Honey realized in horror, because he was seeing his past abuser.

.

" **N-no more pain... n-no more p-pain... please..! D-don't- don't hurt me- d-don't hurt me-** " Edge's voice caught several times as he pleaded for mercy, tears made red by his magic pooling up in his eye sockets, and Honey swore he wasn't any different, but probably for a different reason.

.

Those assholes had lived up to their promise to make him beg for mercy, and it disgusted Honey to no end. What kind of... SOULless creature could get off from that?.. He just didn't understand.

.

"Edge, it's okay!" A desperate attempt, not daring to even try and move his wrist out of the other's tight grasp. "It's just me, Underswap Papyrus! Honey! Snap out of it, you're not in danger, I swear on my life!"

.

Edge's grip relaxed a bit, visibly and quickly calming down from his anxiety attack. He released Honey's wrist after about a minute, and began to try and sit up on the couch. "H-hey, buddy, I wouldn't suggest-"

.

" **Do not touch me.** "

.

Honey flinched away, looking down and nervously twiddled his fingers. "R-right, sorry..."

.

He worriedly watched his dark double sit up with relative ease out of the corner of his eye socket, and he wasn't all that shocked that Edge had hardly winced. As sad as it was, he had probably endured a whole hell of a lot worse than some shattered bones and snapped and broken ribs.

.

" **...You dug into my memories.** " Edge's voice wasn't accusing, but he flinched anyway.

.

"I-"

.

" **Hush, Swapshit, I am not through yet.** " Red eye-lights bored into his own, challenging Honey to disobey him. Honey stayed silent. " **Good. Now... I am not pissed, as I have no energy to pretend to be, but I must ask... Why? Why did you look in my memories anyway? For proof? To pry? To-** "

.

"To try and understand you a bit." Honey admitted quietly, averting his eyelights. "I also wanted to see who hurt you, b-but..."

.

Edge nodded in silent understanding when he trailed off. " **I hadn't wanted anyone to see that, but I suppose I can't always hide.** " He mused grimly.

.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

.

" **You are much too kind for your own good.** "

.

"H-huh?"

.

" **...Don't change.** "

.

"W-wh-"

.

" **Come here, Swapshit. I don't like tears.** "

.

"No, no, I-I'm fine!"

.

" **Need I repeat myself?** "

.

"..."

.

With a resigned sigh, Honey shuffled closer to his alternate and sat beside him hesitantly, his body shaking as he desperately tried to will away his own tears. Why was HE crying? He wasn't the one that had gone through that goddamn Hell, so he has no reason to-

.

Honey stiffened when he was suddenly pulled into the other skeleton's side. "W-what are you?.."

.

" **You are upset, and hugs make people feel better, do they not?** " and then Edge looks worried. " **Am I doing it wrong? Is this not how you-** "

.

The lanky skeleton interrupted his dark double by squirming a bit to fully hug him. " **Swapshit?** "

.

"I'm so sorry, I fucked up, I fucked everything up, I-"

.

He felt Edge's rib cage expand and fall back as he sighs. " **Your self-blame is getting tiresome, Swapshit.** " He flinched at the words.

.

"...S-sor-" Honey sputters when he felt teeth clank the top of his skull, his face immediately turned into a golden-orange beacon. "W-what was... Why would you... I..." His face got hotter as he realized how high-pitched his voice was now- he sounded like Undyne in front of Alphys right now!

.

A chuckle rumbled in Edge's chest, and he returned the hug after shifting a bit. " **So much fluster over a simple gesture...** " His edgy counterpart teased, and Honey whined and buried his face in the other's chest.

.

"Y-you just surprised me, is all!" He managed to squeak out in his embarrassment, somewhat desperate to protect what remained of his dignity.

.

" **Of course, of course.** " Edge sounded far too amused for his liking, but there was nothing he could do to change that now, try as he might. " **Then you wouldn't mind if I did it again, now that you're aware and ready?** "

.

"W-what?! No! I-I mean-"

.

Another soft clank to the skull.

.

"!"

.

" **Why, Honey, you still look so flustered...** "

.

"I regret choosing that name now!"

.

" **Too late to regret it now.** "

.

"S-stupid Fuckfell-"

.

" **And here I thought you loved me.** "

.

"W-w-what?! S-shuddup!"

.

" **Does that mean I'm right?** "

.

"Shuddup!"

.

Edge's laughter filled the room with sound, and Honey's beacon of a face lit up the dimly-lit room.

.

...Unbeknownst to them... There were two eavesdroppers.

.

Underfell Sans, or more commonly known as Cherry nowadays, smiled at the scene, and backed away from the door, closing it softly. Finally his brother had found some happiness in his life.

.

His bubbly counterpart, Blueberry, smiles as well, reaching over and taking his roughed up hand in his gloved one. "so now do you believe me when i say my brother is easy to fluster?" The blue-clad skeleton asked cheekily, earning an amused chuckle from the other.

.

" **yeah, yeah, suck it up, your majesty.** " Cherry pulled Blueberry close, and nuzzled his cheek. " **c'mon, let's leave 'em alone to their /bone/doggling.** "

.

"oh my stars, cherry! that was even worse than usual!"

.

" **the worst ones are the funniest, sweetcheeks.** "

.

"i guess that's true."

.

The two shared a smile, full of love for their brothers and for one another, and they turned back to the streets, heading back out.

.

" **i'm glad you insisted on the date being tonight, blue.** "

.

"mweh heh heh! you better thank me later on!"

.

" **ain't no complaining here~** "

.

Love could be so bittersweet sometimes, especially between brothers.

.

And yet, that sweet and spicy emotion was worth all the pain in the world.


End file.
